


琴硕番外

by tiroka



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 17:29:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20952176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiroka/pseuds/tiroka





	琴硕番外

-

我走进舞蹈练习室的时候，金宇硕正躺在地板上，周围淌了一圈汗。空调的凉风阵阵扑过，我走到他身边坐下。

宇硕哥，这样很容易着凉，把汗擦擦再休息吧。我推了推他，他睁开眼看看我，然后翻了个身枕上我的大腿，发尾的汗都蹭到我刚换的裤子上。

我不想动，你给我擦。我从他命令式的口吻里听出来撒娇的意味，我想我并不是自作多情，因为他又蹭了蹭我的腿。金宇硕平常像个王子一样高贵优雅，偏偏很擅长对我撒娇，明明他才是哥哥。我一向拿他没办法，也愿意在他面前装出个听话弟弟的好形象，最好他依赖我到离不开我的地步。

我拿自己的毛巾贴到他脖子上，帮他擦汗。他的脖子很细，我怀疑用力一捏就要断。我心里总是忍不住冒出类似于这样的种种奇怪想法，擦汗自然也擦得心猿意马。他给我的印象是一件脆弱易碎的玻璃工艺品，精美却并不昂贵，就放在普通人触手可及的货架上。我想，除了不谙世事的小孩，或者某些浪漫主义者，鲜少有人会想把空洞无用的工艺品带回家。当然了，这只是我的一己之见。

喂，东贤，也帮哥擦擦这里好不好？他突然开口打断了我的思路。我看向他，他就勾勾嘴角，带着我的手往他的T恤里面伸。

确实衣服底下藏着更多汗，我一开始没想太多，就把他的T恤掀了一半，毛巾按上去再上下擦拭。

嗯…他轻轻哼出一声鼻音，自己把T恤全撩上去，柔软的舌卷起下摆叼进嘴里，似有若无地舔过上唇，这实在有点糟糕，我忍不住咽了咽口水，喉结上下滚动。他也跟着做了个吞咽的动作，看向我的眼神里带着笑意，我知道必须要发生点什么了。他想要什么的时候不会端着架子，即使是暗示也很直接。

我去摸他的胸口，金宇硕是光洁细腻温热柔软的，我的手指滑到他乳头周围打了个圈，他就自觉地挺了挺胸往我手上蹭，于是我捻住他小巧的软粒时轻时重地揉搓，他的喘息也越发不规律，呜咽着胸膛不断起伏。啊，真的，金宇硕的身材很好看，我默默欣赏他这副情动的姿态。不羸弱也没有过多的肌肉，正符合这个年纪的敏感和瘦削。

他被我弄得舒服地蜷起身子，屈起膝盖蹭我的后背，随着动作露出的大腿又嫩又白，我从他短裤的裤腿往里伸，手掌摩挲他细嫩的大腿内侧，偶尔悄悄划过私处附近的肌肤，他就不安分地扭动着用腿夹住我的手。我想这个姿势未免太过别扭，不过向来都是金宇硕决定要不要改变。我把手指伸进他嘴里拉出T恤的衣角，带出来几寸银丝和他玩味的舌，勾着我的指尖不放。我喉咙一紧，忍不住低下头，卷着他的舌头舔弄用力吻他。我起初不懂人类为什么热衷于交换唾液和细菌，直到遇见金宇硕。这种亲密接触中自带的窒息感可以让我感受到，我是被他所需要的。我们在亲吻中汲取对方渡来的氧，是被情热浪潮吞噬的溺水者渴望着互相救赎。

有些事掩盖不住。我从某些端倪中发现金宇硕的吻技很好，他在我这里却非要装作不熟练，总是等我掐住他下巴撬开了唇，才放我的舌头进去和他交缠。他有时故意推开我小声喘气，舌头也不收回去，微张着嘴搭在唇边，伏在我胸膛上用蒙了层水雾的眼睛看我。我要是学他慢慢等，他就会主动凑过来小心地舔我的唇邀我共同沉沦。金宇硕的吻是有魔力的，来来回回折磨我的耐心，让我恨不得把他拴在身边，每天只靠他给予的晨露存活。

我起反应了。那根东西鼓起来正好顶到他的脸颊。我有些尴尬，这副没有余裕的样子会加深他对我的偏见，认为我是在他之下的小孩。我不愿意被当小孩，大家也不把我当小孩看，因为我在同龄人里算是非常成熟的那一类。只有金宇硕，不管我长到多高，长得多成熟，他一直把我看作听话的弟弟对待。

啊，东贤，金宇硕看着我笑。你硬了。他说得太直接，坦荡得好像自己没硬一样。我又有什么办法？浑身的欲望与燥热集中在下体宣誓我正渴求着他，来势汹汹的生理反应已经不是我能控制的，我可以做到的只有一遍遍警告自己的大脑，要忍耐，要保持理智，要如他所愿当个听话的好小孩，不可以让他有一丝一毫的不舒服不情愿。我明明是这么想的，他却特意隔着布料揉我的那里，手指轻戳抠弄着，还要抬眼瞧我的反应。疯了，隔靴搔痒有什么意义？我深深吸了一口气，握住他的手腕让他停下，这种忍耐甚至令我手上凸起了青筋。

金宇硕终于坐起来，再不换一个姿势我怀疑自己要忍不住把他的头摁到我的那里，逼他给我口交。金宇硕会给别人口吗？不知道，至少在我这里没有，我不会要他做些他自己不主动做的事情。不过我觉得他很适合玩这一类情趣游戏。最好是被我的性器塞满了口腔合不上嘴，舔弄柱身的舌头打着颤，唾液吞不下去不断从嘴角滴落，我还要在最后时刻抽出来在他漂亮的脸上射满精液，强添上更多情欲表达，他一副失神的模样绝对是人间绝景。当然，这只是一种自我安慰式的意淫，我是不会强迫他的。以他的性格说不定会咬我，我还想好好珍惜自己的小兄弟。

在我漫无边际地想象时，金宇硕把自己和我的衣服都扒了，各自只留下一条内裤，我想不懂他还要留什么情趣，把他抱过来坐在我腿上，好让他面对着我，再去亲吻他的鼻尖。他好似不乐意，微微偏过头躲我，我的吻就落在他耳后，落在他侧颈，一路向下延伸再落在他锁骨，我小心舔咬着吮了几下，在不留下吻痕的限度内。他不着痕迹地推开我，撑着我的肩膀微微俯身用下身与我的摩擦，通红微挺的两粒在暧昧空气中过分显眼，直往我眼前晃，我忍不住凑前去含住舔弄，他就环住我的脖子把自己往我嘴里送。男人的乳头也会这么有感觉吗？我用舌苔摩擦那肉粒的顶端兜着小圈转，再重新含进嘴里用力吸吮啧出唾液的水声，他就特别敏感地浑身发颤，拽着我发尾漏出几声娇喘。他好像很喜欢被如此玩弄，这种情动的表现总让我很有成就感。

互相摩擦的下身愈发地胀热将内裤都绷紧，我又胡乱亲了他几下，手抚上他的背沿着脊骨向下滑，停在他尾椎处的皮肤上，轻轻按压缓缓划了几个圈，他的身子又挨着我小幅度地抖，整个人贴过来搂我搂得更紧。宇硕哥，你想要吗？我故意问他，即使明知道他不会说不。他果然点头，抬起我的下巴，柔软的唇贴过来和我接吻，离开时牵引出的银丝还未断，他马上覆上我的唇再次融合，牵着我的手褪下最后的遮挡物。我心领神会，把两根手指塞到他嘴里，他乖乖伸着舌头舔湿，随着我的搅动跳一曲舌尖与指尖的舞。

手指戳进他后穴时他突然问我，东贤，你有套吗？我才想起来这回事。没有，那要怎么办？现在去买吗？我明知故问，金宇硕就笑着打趣我，哎哟，你这小孩，要把哥扔在这里吗？我摇摇头，当然不会那样做呀。哥在这我也要在这，在一起，不去别的地方。我的手指继续往他的深处探，扩开紧致的甬道，刮蹭渐渐湿软的内壁。他非常配合地叫给我听，像发情期的猫，不停歇的一声声软糯低语落到我的耳畔钻进我的心，抓挠着我痒得难受。宇硕哥，我想进去。我凑到他耳边含住耳垂，舌头绕着耳轮缓缓舔过。我不会射在里面的，好不好？我小声询问他的意见，嘴上又故意啜出水声羞他，哥哥…好不好？他欲拒还迎似的轻轻推我，你不要在我耳边这样说话…嗯…他软着声调哼了几声，伸手把我早就硬了的东西从内裤里解放出来，将顶端的腺液蹭在掌心顺着柱身快速套弄几下，扶住它对准自己的穴口慢慢向下坐。

嘶…没有润滑液的扩张还是不够充分，里面依旧又热又紧，才刚到入口就受到阻碍。金宇硕却铁了心要勉强自己，不管不顾地撑开了要接纳我。放松一点，宇硕哥，我抚着他的背轻轻哄他，再一点点挤进去，终于有了进展。他好像觉得痛，抱着我很用力地呼吸，紧皱着眉连眼角都泛了红。我看着揪心，捧着他的脸抚蹭脸颊，宇硕哥，不舒服吗？可以不继续的，宇硕哥……他摇摇头，努力撑起身子，突然一下失了力气滑进我怀里。唔…啊、啊…！伴着一声惊叫，他就着重力把我的性器全数吞了进去。

金宇硕终于把我包容进他的身体里。我满足地发出一声叹息，埋在他肩膀贪婪地沉浸在他的气味里，是月季、是芙蓉、是玉兰，是夏日早晨的栀子花，是所有蛊人的清香。你看，宇硕哥，我们结合在一起了，我摸着相连的地方喃喃。他抬起我的脸，温柔地在我额头落下一吻，嗯，我知道。那看向我的眼被泪浸润着泛满水光，我心疼地去吻他眼角，不要着急，哥，慢慢来，好不好？他咬咬下唇点了下头又摇头，挂在我身上小幅度地晃动着腰，稍微起身一点又马上回归原位，在相同的位置来回戳弄。我由着他自己动作，直到他紧皱的眉头逐渐舒展开，我知道他开始感到舒服了。宇硕哥，可以让我来吗？我虽是问他，却没等他回答就向前把他压在地板上，掐住他的腰开始进进出出，一下一下全对准了他的高潮点大开大合地撞。

东贤，东贤…呜…太快了……滚烫的呼吸夹着求饶和呻吟全喷洒在我的肩窝，他双腿不自觉地朝里收起。夹得我好紧，腿打开点，我用力揉他的臀，在他耳边不断说些羞人的话，宇硕哥，你里面好热，还吃得下吗？他被我顶得说不出来话，将溢未溢的生理性泪水积攒在眼眶，他紧紧抓住我的手摇头，喘息声盈满我们之间平添了道不明的情愫。不要了吗？可是我还想要，我拍拍他的臀部兜着向上带了带，再抬高一点。他表面不情愿，倒也听话地抬高，于是我加快速度更加用力地顶他，他那处的软肉不知被我碾过了多少回，刺激着他脚尖都紧绷着，指甲也狠狠抓挠我的背，性器冒出些许透明液体黏黏糊糊地蹭在我的小腹上，他的呜咽与呻吟也破碎在肉体相撞体液交融的淫靡声响中。

金宇硕的里面不断收缩又被扩开，每次都紧紧缠上来绞着我不放，每次拔出来穴肉也恋恋不舍似的跟着出来了，鲜艳通红看得我口干舌燥，一次次被绞紧包容的满足感如电流般直蹿上脑激得我头皮发麻，我愿意一直填满他，看他潮红的脸，听他餍足的叹息。

汗水打湿的地板很滑，与皮肤摩擦发出略显尖锐的声响，我随手扯了件衣服垫在金宇硕身下。我得牢牢抓住他，才不会让他被我顶得逃走。他的性器肯定胀得难受，这会儿正拼命抓住我的手往那里带，手一覆上去就不断有黏液往外冒，我来回套弄他，从柱根一路撸上顶端刮蹭。我突然起了坏心眼，堵住他铃口揉搓根部的囊袋，他猛地吸了口气，东贤，松开！呜…快松开，拜托…我要射了，求求你…他的声音里带着哭腔，攀着我的背讨好似的寻来我的唇舔舐。我偏不放，还在他小腹下的三角区搔痒，他紧闭着眼蜷起身子缩在我怀里颤抖，手慌张地四处摸索要把我的禁锢拨开。我还是心软了，松开禁锢却在他高潮前轻轻掐住了囊袋。东贤…不要！他惊叫着射出来好多，几乎是一下子全都往外喷，喷到我的小腹，溅到我的胸口。

高潮后他的眼泪却簌簌落下，我猜是我一些过分的举动把他吓到了。我连忙捧着他的脸亲他，舔掉他滑下的眼泪，对不起，哥，原谅我好不好？他不说话，泪湿的睫毛扫在我脸颊上似落水蝴蝶甜腻的亲吻，与我唇舌交缠的时候故意咬破我的下唇，血珠冒出来又被我们舔舐着混进口腔里组成铁锈味的催情剂，我也学着轻咬他下唇厮磨，更加用力地亲吻。平时我不会像刚才那样放纵自己故意去欺负他，或许是我被宠爱得太多有些膨胀，这样会惹他生气吧？

原本埋在他穴内的性器在他挣扎释放后的紧缩中愈发肿胀，我抓着他急急冲刺几下，快要忍不住了。你答应过不会内射，他拼命地推开我，我只好努力忍着逼进脑内的酥麻感慢慢退出来，毫无章法地快速地撸了几下，对着他的股缝射了许多，白浊的液体顺着他的腿根往下流，无非是在色情的领域更加登峰造极。我讨好地亲亲他的下巴，蹭他的脖子，宇硕哥，我听话了。金宇硕的眼泪停了，似乎心情有点好转，轻轻笑着拍我的脑袋，我赶紧缠住他再接一回吻，谁知道下次会是什么时候。

我再次走进舞蹈练习室，金宇硕又躺在地板上，周围淌了一圈汗。空调的凉风阵阵扑过，我走到他身边。

宇硕哥，我拿干净衣服来了，你先擦擦身子。我把洗湿的毛巾和自己备用的体操服递过去，他向上张开双臂却不接。哥，拿一下呀，我拍拍他手背。

东贤啊，他柔柔地叫我，又朝我张了张手掌，好久不见，不想抱一下吗？我笑着合上他的手掌与他十指紧扣，哥，我才出去了几分钟啊？他用指腹蹭着我的指关节，嘟囔着抱怨我都不想和他事后温存。我是受不住他这样撒娇的，于是放下手上的东西弯下腰抱住他，宇硕哥，我要打扫卫生呢。他不情愿地点头，乖乖挂在我身上被我抱起来到另一个地方放下，我就拿着纸巾和拖把收拾“作案现场”。金宇硕在一旁擦身体，他很爱干净，所以我本来提议和他一起去其他体育社团借个澡间冲冷水澡，结果他闹着说不想见到臭烘烘的男人，于是作罢。说实话，我也不想他以这副色气模样出现在我之外的任何人面前，他这样说倒是最合我心意。

我第一次见金宇硕是在入学前。我在这间学校的开放日来参观，金宇硕就站在学校大门口，身上戴着“欢迎光临”四个大字，一看就是被抓来吸引新生的，有点俗又有点好笑。我走到他面前领宣传册，他朝我笑了笑，摘下身上的布条拉着我的手往里走。差不多到时间了，同学你算最后一个，我带你逛逛。他这样跟我说。我的心突然重重地跳了一下，我以为是因为他长得太帅，那种在阳光下耀眼的样貌像童话里的王子一样。

他是高一的还是高二的？应该不会是高三的吧？我进学校之后还能遇见他吗？我那天回家之后就开始思考这个问题，因为待在他身边时脑子一片空白什么都来不及问，也不知道怎么开口。后来进了学校我就特地跟领导申请考了个试，跳级直接读了高二，因为我觉得他长得像是要读高二的，结果猜错了。

开学后很长一段时间我都是自己一个人走，因为我不是跟着大部队读高一，高二同年级的同学都比我年纪大，也早就有了自己的小圈子，似乎容不下我这个别有用心的人。某天下午我发现社团在招新，就去凑了个热闹。本来我是想进篮球队的，听说多打篮球容易长高，没想到在篮球队招新的摊位上见到了他。

喔，是你啊！你真的来读我们学校了。他居然认出了我，我以为他不会记得我这样普通的人。我们交换了名字，知道了他叫金宇硕，我心里挺开心的。这个名字正好适合他，说不上来为什么。

旁边高大的男生叫李镇赫，也是高三的，和他一个班，正想把申请表拿给我填呢，被金宇硕截了糊。东贤啊，你要不要加入街舞社？我偷偷告诉你，篮球队刚重组还凑不齐一队人。不如来我们街舞社，不限制人数，室内练习还有空调，手把手教学。他装着神气拍拍自己的胸口，叫李镇赫的那个男生听到他这样说就佯装生气地去挠他痒痒，他立马把另一张表塞给我逃跑了。

后来我到街舞社的练习室报到，他安安静静地坐在门口。太好了，我还以为不会有人来。他看我走过去，起身抱了我一下。他身上肥皂的清淡香味钻进我的鼻子，我的心像初次见面时那样，重重地跳了一下。

打扫干净之后金宇硕才慢吞吞地套完衣服，对着镜子前摆弄自己的头发。我打开门打算把工具放在门口开始练习，结果有人过来了。是黄允圣。他怎么这个时候来？离金宇硕发给我的集合时间已经过了挺久，我还以为今天只有我会过来了。

说起黄允圣，他和我刚见面时发生了一件趣事。他比我晚几周加入街舞社，来的时候我和金宇硕在练习室里坐着休息，他就直把申请表往我这塞，大概是把我当成了年纪大的那一个，然后交换完名字，他一开口又叫我东贤哥，金宇硕光在隔壁笑又不帮忙解释。我告诉他我比他小之后他还呆呆地张大嘴很惊讶，挠挠头腼腆地跟着金宇硕一起笑。他沉默的样子和笑起来的样子都很好看，我认为他和金宇硕是不同风格的漂亮，感觉在这两人中间我都要自惭形秽了。不过很开心的是我们关系越来越好，即使街舞社后来人越来越多，我关系最好的也还是他们，之于他们我也是如此。

允圣啊，你来啦。金宇硕抬头看了看，招呼黄允圣过去他身边。黄允圣走进门的时候用力吸了吸鼻子，什么味道？好奇怪。他看看我，又看看我手上的拖把。我只好随口扯了个谎，说宇硕哥把几种饮料混在一起玩还打翻了。金宇硕好像对我这个说辞有点不满，朝我吐舌头。我笑了笑，给他也回了一个。金宇硕平常对谁都温柔随和，不过和人越是熟悉就越是有不少调皮捣蛋的小脾气，明明是哥哥却是个“大忙内”，我一向拿他没办法。

黄允圣将信将疑地看了我们好几次，走到金宇硕旁边坐下陪他看最近要学的新舞，金宇硕搂住他的肩把头靠上去，他就特别自然地把手搭上金宇硕的腰。两个大男生为什么非得挤在一起勾肩搭背地看同一部手机？我莫名觉得有些烦躁，不能分开看吗？我都能自己看。

当然我没有说出来。我并不是烦他们之中的谁，只是在烦我在这之中的处境。黄允圣是我的好朋友，金宇硕是比好朋友更深一点的关系，他们俩怎么样其实我都没资格过多干涉，我只是觉得别扭。或许这就是很多人都有的，不喜欢晚于自己认识对方的人变得越来越亲密，而把自己晾在一边的那种古怪情绪吧。

我和黄允圣在练舞，金宇硕坐在地上对着镜子在做表情，我用余光瞧他，他似乎突然觉得害羞，捂住脸偷笑。黄允圣见了也开他玩笑，蹲下去抱他，他笑得重心不稳地向后倒，一下就倒在黄允圣身上，黄允圣也顺势圈住他往自己怀里靠，末了手还撑在金宇硕腿上和他对视。好端端的怎么就抱上了？我又在生莫名其妙的闷气，没理会他们的调笑上前去拍拍金宇硕。宇硕哥，我这里没太看明白，你教我一下。或许这样明显的举动太过不看空气，可是我就是想要打破这个氛围。

黄允圣是很敏锐的人，我相信他是意识到了我有些情绪，所以才默默退到一边自己练习。我嘴里莫名感觉到苦，我其实并不是想他这样，我只是有些混乱。金宇硕不久前还在我身下意乱情迷地叫着我的名字，和我一起享受背德的刺激，现在却和另一个男生这样有说有笑亲密地身体接触，而这个男生还是我的好朋友。抱歉，我做不到毫不在意。我自认为是个独占欲很强的人。太过喜欢一个人的话，可能会想把他拴上锁链关在家里，一直陪在我身边，什么旁人眼光社会看法普遍价值统统都不管，只要他眼里只有我一个人就好。

不过这些也只存在于我的没完没了的想象之中，我还是有理智的，借我一百个胆我也愿意墨守成规当个三好学生。顶多就是把这份独占欲表现为小小的嫉妒心与控制欲，在懂事中偷偷夹杂点小任性而已。还有，金宇硕也不是我能控制住的人，就算我真的把他关起来，他恐怕也只会骄傲地昂着头不作一丝妥协。我不舍得伤害他，更怕他唾弃我，所以千言万语也只能化作一句，随他高兴。只有他高兴了，我的一切幻想才有意义。我渴求的是自愿坠堕的他，在昏暗不见天日的欲望之海摇晃沉浮，躲在世界的角落交换一个无限痛苦的吻。

可惜金宇硕的情人又不止我一个。我内心的挣扎与无奈他体会不到，又或许他比我有更多倍的挣扎与无奈。这都不算什么，人只要活着就会为了种种原因挣扎。我的舞姿被无数复杂想法扭曲了变形，黄允圣过来纠正我。

东贤，如果你实在很在意的话，我今天就先回去。黄允圣的话敲在我心坎上，他一向冷静稳重，是我向往敬佩的一类。在旁人看来我或许和他相似又合拍，我心里清楚哪里不同，不知道是不是年龄差的局限，我拥有的所谓成熟还太不稳定，所以在散发自己的个性时总是很留意听别人的话。我摇了摇头跟他道歉，不是的，允圣哥，对不起。快要比赛了，我会好好练习的。我用力拍拍自己的脸给自己打气，黄允圣笑着摸摸我的头，说那就好。他那么大方，倒是显得我那些心思狭隘又不纯。

黄允圣真的很厉害，跳舞的时候就带上了与众不同的气场，连衣衫下摆的飘动都像他设计好的角度，是飘逸的美感。我最幸运的大概就是在这里遇见了他和金宇硕，在场下我们或多或少会感到害羞和局促不安，在舞台上被聚光灯照耀时却不会，我们都是全场的主角，身体律动和舞台走位带来的比起紧张更多的是兴奋感。我想这就是大家说的舞台体质。

练习途中其他社员陆陆续续地赶来，我觉得奇怪，虽说我们社团除了几个要上场表演的固定成员之外对活动时间抓得不严，可也很少像今天一样大规模迟到，而且大家也没有什么表示。金宇硕不太擅长应付人群，问候完独自缩在角落看大家练习。我坐到他身边问他，宇硕哥，你不说一下他们吗？都迟到了，不太好吧？我知道很多人都是冲着金宇硕来的，如果以后也这样，恐怕他退出之后我们这个社团就名存实亡了。到时候黄允圣会不会把责任揽到自己身上？他是金宇硕定的下一任社长，社团却在他那没落了，该有多难过……我好像总是为了不确定的未来操心。  
有吗？孩子们都好好地按照我给的时间来集合了呢，你也是允圣也是。我一开始没想明白，直到金宇硕朝我狡黠地笑笑，啊，他肯定是故意给了不一样的集合时间……我联想到今天在这里发生的事，脸突然有点烧，他这个人真的是……金宇硕见我这样心情却好像特别好，他时常会不自觉地露出小恶魔的尾巴，绕着我捉弄。这时他不知道从哪掏出来一根棒棒糖，在我眼前晃了晃，东贤哥哥，你要不要吃？我被他的称呼吓到了，尴尬地挠挠头发，脸上的热度似乎烫上了耳朵，哥，你怎么突然要用女生口吻喊我？

呀，害羞什么？我那天去班里找你的时候，不是也有年纪比你大的孩子这样叫你嘛，东贤哥哥。居然还特意再叫一次，我更加局促，捻着衣角磨蹭，金宇硕见了我的反应嘴角微微上扬，拆开棒棒糖的包装，把糖往我嘴里塞。我含糊着道谢，他就很不客气地贴近了靠在我肩上闭眼假寐。今天他肯定很累了吧？我那样折腾他……

东贤呀，要是累了就赶我走好了。他没头没尾地说了这样一句话。

不会的，姐姐，我一直陪你。我咬碎了棒棒糖认真回答，然后看着金宇硕的耳朵一点点红了，嘟囔着把头埋在我肩窝。你个坏小孩，他喃喃着骂我，我也一点不恼，甚至想再听他多说几句。我可能是有生以来第一次这么喜欢一个人害羞的模样，以至于周围的纷扰全被我无视掉，所有乱七八糟的想法也抛到脑后，管他什么身份什么以后，我们就在人群中借着好朋友的名义分享一份专属的甜蜜。

-


End file.
